ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Television Edits
Many of the Our Gang films were sold to television between 1955 and 1960, and many were eventually edited for syndication. The Pathé silent films were shown on television as part of the Mischief Makers and Those Lovable Scallawags With Their Gangs package. Both packages removed content from the films to compensate a twelve to thirteen minute time slot. Beginning in 1971, King World Productions edited the Hal Roach sound films that contained content deemed politically incorrect. King World continued to carry these prints until sometime in the 1990's, when much of the deleted scenes were reinserted. Fire Fighters When aired as part of the "Those Lovable Scallawags" series, the following were removed: * Several inter-titles * The early sequence involving the animals acting like people * The closing gag involving Roosie's pants falling down Young Sherlocks When aired as part of the "Those Lovable Scallawags" series, the following were removed: * Several inter-titles * Much of the early sequence involving Ernie looking for food for Farina * Mary Jane jumping rope before being kidnapped When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * All of the Jesse James Juniors' scenes * Mary Jane jumping rope before being kidnapped * The Freetown sequence One Terrible Day When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All but one inter-title * An early scene featuring Mrs. Pennington Van Rensselaer * Mickey spraying water at Booker T. * The 'bullfight' with the cow A Quiet Street When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * An early scene featuring Booker T. tricking Dinah the Mule into doing his chores Saturday Morning When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Early scenes introducing Waldemar and Sorghum and Maple The Big Show When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The early sequence at the county fair Boys To Board When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * 'Pop' Malone and the Rascals following Farina into 'Moonshine' Moose's hideout Giants Vs. Yanks When aired as part of the Those Lovable Scallawags series, the following were removed: * Most inter-titles * An early scenes in which Squeaky helping Ernie catch a turkey * The kids getting kicked out of the sandlot by a land owner. Dogs Of War! When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the first and second halves of the film were split into two separate episodes. Lodge Night When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The classroom footage prior to Joe's arrival * Most of the footage in Prof. Culpepper's night school Fast Company When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Early scenes featuring Joe and his parents, Jackie and Jack, and Ernie and Farina Stage Fright When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Ernie and Farina dancing Tire Trouble When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * An early scene featuring the kids putting the finishing touches on their taxi cab * The kids hiding out in J. William McAllister's mansion * Joe's encounter with the fat man * The order of the doctors discovering McAllister on the roller coaster and the final gag involving a dizzy Farina were switched Big Business When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Mickie's father watching his son fighting The Buccaneers When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The introductions to Mary and Ernie and Farina Seein' Things When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Farina discovering the man wearing a top hat and tails Commencement Day When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Early scenes at the kids' homes * Scenes featuring Mango High Society When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The sequence with the fruit vendor and the policeman (this footage later appeared in a hybrid Mischief Makers episode) * The order of the introduction to Percy and Uncle Pat sending Mickey out to run errands were switched The Sun Down Limited When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Mickey and Joe letting Mary and Ivadell on their train * Most of Toughy's attempts at harming the Rascals' train Every Man For Himself When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The entire sequence involving Scrappy & Sissy The Love Bug When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The boys overhearing the girls gossiping * The introduction of Pineapple Official Officers When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Much of the baseball sequence, including the fight with the Man-Eating Tiger-Cubs of Wildcat Alley (this footage later appeared in a hybrid Mischief Makers episode) * Farina's visit to the Powder-Puff district Mary, Queen Of Tots When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The entire bathroom sequence * The miniature Rascals jumping on Mary's bed * Jackie's and Farina's encounter with the dog * Farina trying to control the top hat * The "Take Off That Hat" performance Boys Will Be Joys When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The opening sequence in Mango disrupts the Rascals' reading of their blueprints * The baseball game * Henry Mills sneaking into his office * The parade sequence * The weighing machine sequence Better Movies When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles Good Cheer When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * All scenes in Farina's and Arnica's apartment * All references to the bootleggers Buried Treasure When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Johnnie's introduction * The parents' arrival on the island The Fourth Alarm! When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The entire early sequence leading up to the barn scenes * Most of the closeups and gags during the Rascals' nap * The closing gag involving Pal's attempts at giving Mildred here medicine was placed before the Rascals head into the alley War Feathers When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The Rascals' attempts at stopping Scooter from sneezing * Bonedust losing his pants Seeing The World When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * Most inter-titles * All of the early scenes in the classroom Telling Whoppers When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The early scenes in which Tuffy taunts the Rascals (these scenes later appeared in a hybrid episode) Ten Years Old When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The bullfight with the goat (this sequence later appeared in a hybrid episode) * The kids getting ready for Jackie's party * Farina and Mango being shooed away by the butler Love My Dog When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Farina meeting Oleander, and the entire dog show sequence (these scene later appeared in a hybrid episode) * The Rascals putting pie cream on Oleander's mouth * Much of the drive to the dog pound Tired Business Men When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * The entire introduction to the Manhattan Club * Jackie using his invention on Joe * Mango getting her dress caught on a nail Baby Brother When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles Chicken Feed When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * A kid spraying white paint on Mango The Glorious Fourth When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * All inter-titles * Early scenes of the kids playing with firecrackers, and Farina and Mango popping bags Playin' Hookey When aired as part of the Mischief Makers series, the following were removed: * Early scenes in which Pansy tears up the yard, and Joe takes refuge in Farina's house (these scenes later appeared in a hybrid episode) When The Wind Blows All scenes with Farina were removed. Pups Is Pups All scenes with Farina were removed. School's Out The following scenes were removed: * A reference to Farina's dad being jail * Miss Crabtree threatening to "punish the next child severely" that answers a question incorrectly * The closeup of Bonedust's book Helping Grandma All of Farina's phone conversations, as well as the scene with the 'dressed' chicken were removed. Scenes in which Stymie was teased were edited. Love Business The schoolyard sequence was removed. Bargain Day A reference to Stymie's father being a "crap-shootin' fool", as well as Stymie's crap game with Pansy the monkey, were removed. Fly My Kite A reference to Stymie's dad was removed. Shiver My Timbers Much of the early sequence involving Captain Gilbert's story was removed. Dogs Is Dogs Scenes involving the stepmother and Mr. Brown were edited, as was the ham and eggs sequence. Stymie's conversation with Pete was removed entirely. Spanky All of the Uncle Tom's Cabin scenes were removed. Free Wheeling The scene with Stymie's mother, as well as Dickie's mother referring to Stymie as "that colored boy" were removed. Birthday Blues References to Stymie's dad, as well as the 'sweat' gag were removed. For Pete's Sake! Mst of the scenes involving Stymie's sister being left behind were removed, as was the scene in which the Rascals realize they have the 'wrong' doll. Spanky losing his pants was also removed. The First Round-Up The scene in which only Buckwheat's eyes can be seen in the dark was removed. Washee Ironee Spanky's trip to the laundromat to pick Yen Wong up was removed, as were the kids' Pig Latin conversation. Shrimps For A Day Tthe scene with the frightened man (Ray Turner) was removed. Anniversary Trouble The entire sequence in which Spanky disguises himself as Buckwheat was removed. Teacher's Beau The scene in which Spanky and Buckwheat mix the food was removed. A closeup of Buckwheat in the opening classroom scene was also removed. Sprucin' Up Spanky telling Buckwheat that he is "lucky" in not having to wash his face was removed. The Lucky Corner Several of Buckwheat's scenes, including his encounters with the ice, and his mistaking starch for sugar were removed. Little Sinner The entire Baptism sequence, as well as Spanky's rush to get back to church was removed. Our Gang Follies Of 1936 Scenes involving the black boys in the audience were removed. The scenes involving Buckwheat's encounter with Elmer were also removed. Divot Diggers Part of the closing gag was removed. The Pinch Singer Alfalfa's blackface performance, as well as the Plantation Trio's performance were removed. Reunion In Rhythm Many of Buckwheat's attempts at reciting were removed. Three Smart Boys Spanky wondering why black paint does not show on Buckwheat's face was removed. Our Gang Follies Of 1938 The dance performed by the kids dressed as porters and maids was removed. Tale Of A Dog Some airings of this film remove the "isolate" gag. ---- Category:Behind The Scenes